


'i think we're alright'

by avalanches



Series: we'll be counting stars [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/pseuds/avalanches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yeah, Shizu-chan, I think we're alright.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'i think we're alright'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayas/gifts).



> I'm so sorry Jess, I wrote this for you but I no longer have a tumblr so here goes asgdhjk 
> 
> Thank you for being an amazing inspiration to me! I might not have tumblr anymore, but I do go on your blog occasionally and your Shizaya snippets really cheer me up!! Here's something small for you, and I am really looking forward to the next chapter of april 23rd! /hugs and blows kisses

"Ne, Shizu-chan."  
  
Shizuo twists his head around to look at his boyfriend, their fingers lazily entwined on the cold concrete underneath them, and mutters a non-committal "Hmm?" as a response.   
  
"Do you think we're a perfect couple?"  
  
He is thrown off by the question; Izaya has never exactly questioned their relationship before, regardless of the fights that came before the kissing. They still run around the city in their usual game that involves innocent signposts and vending machines, but they spend more time lazing on top of skyscrapers these days. They hold hands, they cuddle, they kiss. Izaya likes sitting in Shizuo's lap, Shizuo likes kissing Izaya's head, they both like watching the sun set from the top of Sunshine 101.   
  
Shizuo realises he has learnt a lot about Izaya despite the fact that they don't actually talk much during the times that can be considered their 'dates'.   
  
He considers the question and he takes his time to bring their joined hands up to his mouth while he rolls onto his stomach. His eyes find Izaya's face, and he silently appreciates the way the sunlight cuts his boyfriend's face and the way raven hair flows gently with the wind, framing the delicate face of the informant.  
  
Izaya's dark red eyes snap back into focus and they find Shizuo's own and his face scrunches up in disapproval at the silence. However, he continues to let the ex-bartender press his lips to each of their knuckles, lined up nicely next to each other as their fingers slot perfectly right together.   
  
"Ne, Shizu-chan, answer."  
  
The blonde huffs playfully before spreading open Izaya's palm to press his lips against the pale surface. His brows furrow for a moment before he sets the elbow of his free hand on the ground, leaning his chin against the heel of his palm in a thoughtful stance.  
  
"I think we're alright."  
  
Izaya's brows shoot up in a mix of emotions. Surprise, indignation, confusion.   
  
"Shizu-chan," the informant drawls lazily, rolling onto his side to look his boyfriend fully in his face. "Ne, you're dating  _me_ , the famous informant, the person who loves all humans. Don't you think it's a privilege to be given an exceptional amount of love by me?"  
  
Shizuo huffs again, bemused more than anything, and he rolls onto his back again, taking Izaya with him and pulling the lithe body of his boyfriend to straddle him. He runs his palms up and down Izaya's arms lazily, finally settling a gentle grip on his thin wrists and pulling his boyfriend down so that Izaya's elbows dig into his chest, and their faces are less than an inch apart.   
  
"I think we're alright. I think we're happy like this. It's alright, isn't it? I'll keep chasing after you, you'll keep running away. In the end, you'll slow down, I'll catch up, and we'll walk side by side again until the next chase. I think it's alright. Yeah, it's alright."  
  
Shizuo nods  after the reiteration, and leans up to press a kiss to Izaya's nose, smiling a genuine smile that puts the sun setting behind them to shame. Izaya's cheeks burn with a blush (he's been doing that a lot around Shizuo recently), and he sighs.   
  
He leans down further, cups Shizuo's face in his palms and kisses his boyfriend, sliding his body against Shizuo's and sighs contentedly into the warm mouth. Shizuo's  _warm_ , and he's always cold. Shizuo's  _honest_ , and he always lies. Shizuo's  _gentle_ , and he's always cruel.  
  
He breaks the kiss to look at his boyfriend, Shizuo's blond hair a stark contrast against the dull grey of the concrete. He sees the smile still on Shizuo's face, and he can't help but break out into a smile of his own too.   
  
In that moment, Izaya knows what happiness is, and he's content for once.   
  
"Yeah, Shizu-chan. I think we're alright."


End file.
